


Nevermoore

by ThexWinterxLady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon character/original female character, F/M, Vampire/Werewolf character, Werewolf/Human character(s), more to be added? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexWinterxLady/pseuds/ThexWinterxLady
Summary: What happens, when a singer of a not-so-human origin comes to Gotham on tour - her first performance being for the new mayor - and he not only takes a liking to her, but begins to feel quite..bothered..at seeing how her agent has been treating her?





	Nevermoore

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from a (yet to be answered) Rp starter that I wrote, and added to it to get my chapter one for this. It's shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I suppose it's not too bad.

Rain poured down, almost as if the sky were as miserable as the young woman looking at it. A slow sigh escaped dark red lips, as she glared out the window. Since having put her band together, she had had to get an agent to help them start selling their music. At first, it wasn’t so bad. For, about, five minutes. From there on, there were threats being made. Unwanted flirting going on. As fed up with it as she was, there were others at stake, and she didn’t want to give up her dream of being a singer, all because her _‘hands-on’_ agent couldn’t stop acting like a jerk and behave professionally.

As the car passed over a bridge, she was too busy sketching idly in her notebook to pay any attention to the outside world. Given that their band was young, but apparently in higher demand than she’d ever dreamed possible, Izzy was used to going places that she’d never been when she and her band were on tour. They’d been all over America, and even outside of it a time or two.

Given that no one believed that they were supernatural beings, Izzy and her band had a pretty good thing going for them. Aside from the occasional crazy fan, and the whole ‘jerk of an agent’ thing. Most bands had to deal with things like that - their band, _BloodMoon,_ was no different. The band was made up of three people in total, with Izzy being the lead singer. Her two other bandmates were half werewolf and half human, while she herself didn’t have a single drop of human blood in her body. _Not how most people would_ **_think,_** _anyway._

Despite having been so many places, there was still a few that Izzy had yet to hear of. Including where her band had been sent to now: a place called _Gotham City_.

On paper, it looked a lot like New York. In person, she discovered, it was bigger. Darker. And a lot more intimidating in nature. In a way, Izzy liked it better than New York for those things.

Upon getting set up in their hotel, Izzy, Ash, and Luna were told where they’d be performing while here. For publicity’s sake, their agent had arranged for them to play for both the richest person in town, and the most important. Bruce Wayne; and the new mayor, _Oswald Cobblepot._ They had another performance scheduled for the citizens of Gotham city, and other shows here that were pending. Their agent wanted to milk as much from their stay here as possible, which was starting to become very evident.

After having explained their agenda so far, their agent pulled Izzy aside. Tonight, he’d arranged for her to meet with the mayor on her own. He was convinced that if Izzy could get the mayor to like her, then he might be willing to make a sizable donation to their band. Which would be taken up in travel expenses, food money, and of course.. agents’ fees. Izzy rolled her eyes; and started to turn back towards the room she was sharing with her friends.

“Bite off, before I bite **_you._** ” Izzy answered, attempting to shut the door in his face. She was sick of how their agent used people, and would gladly have dumped him, if he wasn’t holding something over her head.

“Tsk tsk, Izzabella, dear.” He stopped the door with his foot, and grabbed her arm. “The meeting has already been set up. Now you’re going to go, and you’re going to play nice. Or I may have to let a certain someone know where you are..”

Izzy growled at him lowly. He was playing with fire, but didn’t seemed concerned. When she didn’t answer him, he handed her a bag.

“That’s better. Here, wear this. You have five minutes to get ready, because I have to have you there in fifteen.” The door shut, leaving Izzy angry and having trouble getting changed. She got to keep her gothic style, which she liked, but she had to wear a tight dress, which she didn’t like. Pulling her leather, steel-studded jacket, matching belt, and dog collar choker all back on from earlier, Izzy grabbed her boots and slipped them both back on as well. Completing everything with a slight refreshing of her trademark black and blood red makeup, she peeked out into the hall.

“Say one word, and you’ll learn why people think my kind are monsters.” She muttered, to which her agent just smirked at her. He was silent, the whole way to the mayor’s home. All the way up to the door, where he knocked and waited for them to be let in. Already, Izzy was contemplating making her one favor she asked be to get rid of her agent - not for money. Somehow, she was supposed to get a donation; but let it come up on his end, not hers.

While waiting for the doors to open, Izzy stared at her agent with contempt. As well as hunger. She’d had no chance to eat before being made to leave the hotel, and her hunger was being distracting. Hence why her eyes kept turning red.


End file.
